Today's consumers are becoming more environmentally conscientious, and as such are turning to alternative energy sources. One alternative energy source is rechargeable batteries, such as lithium ion battery cells for example. Conventionally, such rechargeable cells have been deployed primarily in low power electronic devices (e.g., cameras, cell phones, and audio players).
Unfortunately, conventional rechargeable cells are ill-suited in many regards for high power applications. One reason for this is that individual rechargeable cells typically deliver only a modest amount of power, which is insufficient for high power applications. In addition, if one were to try to assemble a large number of rechargeable cells together to provide a high power signal, any imbalance between the individual batteries' voltages can cause damaging current spikes due to the small internal resistance of the cells. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides improved techniques for mobile battery modules that make use of rechargeable batteries and which are well-suited for high power applications.